1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of environment monitoring technology, and in particular to a device of replacing and charging battery at environment monitoring terminal and battery replacement system.
2. The Related Arts
As the demand on the product quality becomes higher, the demand on the environment between the lathes or machines manufacturing the products also becomes higher. The environment between the manufacturing machines has a great impact on the product quality. In particular, the particle, chemicals and germs in the air can reduce the yield rate of the product. Therefore, the real-time monitoring on the environment quality between the manufacturing machines is essential.
Particle Measuring System (PMS) monitoring terminal can rapidly, completely and precisely measure the particle conditions in the air and prevent the product from passing the abnormal environment so as to improve the yield rate.
PMS monitoring terminal is often placed at a higher location to monitor the particle condition in the air more precisely. In addition, a manufacturing region is usually divided into a plurality of areas, with each area having a PMS monitoring terminal. Each PMS monitoring terminal uses battery for power, and each battery usually supplies the monitoring terminal with power for up to 22 hours only. When the battery is used up, a staff must climb into the equipment where the monitoring terminal is placed, manually disconnect the battery from PMS monitoring terminal, remove the battery, place a new battery into PMS monitoring terminal and reconnect the battery to PMS monitoring terminal. This battery replacement process is completely manual, and takes much time and human cost. When the replacement is not in time, a monitoring blind spot will occur for a long duration, and may lead to considerable damage because the products are exposed to unfriendly environment.